Sprout of Scattered Literatures
}} "Will Shu-E, who is born from conflicts, bring new hope or disasters of lost to the Poetry Society and the Chinese Branch?" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Sprout of Scattered Literatures is the 6th Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Chinese version of Crash Fever, albeit at Spectre difficulty. While the Poetry Society is fighting the copies of Shu E during The Unknown Cataclysm, Taowu and an unknown member of the Dark Immortal Force watch on. Taowu expresses disappointment at Shu E's performance, and remarks that she would not be a suitable replacement for Hun Dun, while the figure says this incident was just to collect data. Su Shi exclaims that the fight was surprisingly easy, while Ouyang Xiu and Du Fu start preparing a program. Li Bai notices a light coming from Shu E and sees a child within. Lu Xun remarks that it must be Shu E's core, and everyone goes to try and remove it but are blown away by a force from Shu E. Lu Xun rallies everyone and they go to fight Shu E. The core tries to get away to eat more documents while producing more copies, so the Poetry Society and the player deal with those first before confronting and attacking the core. After dealing damage to the core, she screams out in pain, and is suddenly surrounded by a black material. Lu Xun tells everyone to stay back. Suddenly, a new, more adult form of Shu E appears from the material, and she acts far less childish and more focused on fighting them. Regardless, this form is defeated. Lu Xun checks to make sure everyone is OK, and Du Fu remarks they might be able to take Shu E under their care. However, the mysterious figure from before returns. They thank the Poetry Society for their assistance, and says they brought a specialist. Everyone wonders what's going on, and Taowu suddenly appears and tears something out of Shu E, causing Shu E to collapse in pain. Taowu calls Shu E a failed product, and was about to use her admin rights to delete Shu E. However, someone interrupts and tells Taowu that they won't let her do as she pleases. Suddenly, Han Fei arrives and hits Taowu, and creates a big barrier between herself and Taowu, preventing Taowu from doing anything to Shu E. Han Fei tells the adapter and the Poetry Society to run away. Taowu manages to destroy the barrier easily, but remarks that if they care so much for the pieces of a failed project they can keep it as a souvenir. The adapter wonders why Han Fei got involved, but then Lu Xun says that Shu E needs medical treatment immediately. The adapter remarks that they could probably take her to the Ink Army's headquarters, and Lu Xun mentions that Lu Ban might be able to help. Once they arrives, Lu Ban responds by saying she isn't a doctor, but after explaining the situation, Lu Ban realizes she can help and uses a machine to scan Shu E. Lu Ban questions what they brought and her screen shows abnormal results, and she says that Shu E is going to completely disappear in 3 minutes if they don't do something. Mo Zi ponders if Shu E and Taowu are connected, and asks Lu Ban if she has any idea on what to do. Lu Ban says it's easy to save Shu E, they just need to reset her; however, all of her memories will be lost, preventing her from giving any helpful information about Taowu and the Dark Immortals. Lu Ban says they have 60 seconds left to make a decision. Lu Xun tells the adapter it is their decision, and the adapter chooses to reset Shu E so she can live. Lu Ban started the process, and Shu E suddenly emitted a light; once it dissipated, Shu E had reverted to her child form. She opens her eyes and calls the adapter their master. Mo Zi asks the adapter what they plan to do now, and they decide to leave Shu E in the care of the poets. The incidents with the Poetry Society have been resolved, but Ban Chao later stumbles across what Mo Zi and Sima Qian, and mistakes what they did, so shortly after the Shu E incident is resolved, Ban Chao attacks during Wrath of the Warrior. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Lu Xun. The Regional ultimate wizard counter unit to this quest is Ouyang Xiu. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Spectre= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Lu Xun: One of the founders and now leader of the Society of Poetry. It seems this incident was noticed when Shu E was born. * Shu E: Discarded materials originally from QIN. It also has plenty of potential for copying and proliferation. * Mohists: The four perils and the Dark Immortals intended to replace Hun Dun with the captured Shu E, but Taowu has always been dissatisfied. * The End Game?: With the Poets and the Mohists help, Shu E's escape was promptly halted, and the incident contained. But much is still unknown. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Chinese Spectres